


Changing nothing and everything

by Shymerc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shymerc/pseuds/Shymerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is true, real. And it is as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing nothing and everything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something written during a lunch break, because they are perfect.

The clouds sail over the dark sky, offering a promise of rain. Sitting down on the log with a deep sigh, Abby rests her elbows on her knees, chin supported by her left palm, the exhaustion clear after a too long day. Gazing up at the sky, her old home, she muses at how far they have gotten, how different things are now. In a way the Ark feels like a life not lived, an illusion in the land of dreams, but it isn't.

“Abby” and the world stops, a feather light touch on her shoulder waking the butterflies in her stomach, causing her to forget about everything but him. With her heart pounding hard against her ribcage she stands, turns around and meets the dark orbs she knows so well, wondering if she will ever stop feeling this way.

“Marcus” is all she manages in response, voice so soft it’s barely above a whisper, intoxicated by having him so close. He invades her personal space further, the rise and fall of his chest with every breath he takes in sync with hers. The ghost of a smile plays on his parted lips, as his hand comes to rest on her cheek, bringing her closer to him. He smells like summer, sunshine and something she can only identify as him, something she has come to love, something that sends her head spinning. Drawing in a breath, eyes fluttering close when he leans down towards her, sending the butterflies into a wild dance she feels happiness filling every part of her being. He stops then like he so often does, soft breaths tickling her mouth before his lips brush against hers, sending a jolt through her body. She has gotten used to this gentle side of him, arms finding their place around his neck, fingers lacing into his hair.

“Abby...” he murmurs against her lips, voice low and husky, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Glancing up and meeting his dark gaze again when he pulls away, she lets out a shaky puff of air. “I-” crashing her lips to his, silencing his words, she presses closer, already knowing what he wants to say. Strong arms wrap around her frame, her body pressed flushed against his as he responds to the kiss. Pulling apart, heavy breaths filling the silence, the dark eyes hold her gaze, filled with emotions words can never express. She doesn't know what _this_ is, the nights spent sleeping in each others arms, the nights spent wide awake, the comfort and reassurance of being near each other, the glances and tears and comforting words and smiles and kisses. It’s everything. Part of her worries his words might change it and crush whatever this is by making it real, part of her wants him to say the words anyway, knowing already what her answer will be.

“I love you.” It’s like nothing she has heard before, sweeter and softer than she could've ever imagined as the words leave his lips, warming her to the core. She smiles, heart threatening to jump out of her chest, gaze still focused on the dark orbs. It doesn't change anything, yet it changes everything, but she finds herself welcoming it.

“I love you too.”

It is true, real. And it is as simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not that sure about this one since it's the first story I post bout these two, so let me know what you think :)


End file.
